


Together

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternative Universe - Fatal Frame II, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Gen, Happy Ending?, Human Sacrifice, Kinda, Tragedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:57:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: “Kalaupun kita harus mati demi desa, kita gak bakal kepisah. Percaya deh.”--tentang Osamu, Atsumu, dan Crimson Ritual mereka.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi
> 
> Fatal Frame II (c) TECMO/KOEI TECMO
> 
> .
> 
> Karena karakter kembar tanpa Servant of Evil AU atau Fatal Frame II AU itu rasanya ada yang gak pas di hati /HEH
> 
> . 
> 
> Enjoy?

Tubuh di bawahnya mengejang. Napasnya mulai terputus. Cengkeraman di tangannya perlahan melonggar. Sepasang mata ambar yang identik dengan matanya sendiri melebar, sebelum akhirnya meredup, meredup, dan terpejam.

 

Air mata di pipi Atsumu tidak hanya berasal dari mata Atsumu sendiri saja.

 

Seraya mengatur napasnya sendiri, dilepasnya cekikan di leher saudara kembarnya.

 

Di leher kakak kembarnya, yang kini telah tak bernyawa, dan akan dilemparkan ke Hellish Abyss.

 

Tangan Osamu masih gemetaran.

 

**.**

 

_“Hei, Samu? Menurutmu ritualnya bakal berhasil gak?”_

_Osamu tidak menjawab._

_Atsumu mengerutkan dahi kesal. Dilemparnya kerikil ke punggung berbalut kimono putih itu. “Oi, aku gak lagi ngomong sama patung ini! Samu!”_

_Osamu masih tidak menjawab. Kepalanya sedikit tertunduk, matanya terpejam, tangan disembunyikan di balik lengan kimono yang panjang._

_Atsumu menggerutu. Dihampirinya si kembaran yang sejak tadi mengabaikannya, ditepuknya punggung Osamu agak keras, dipanggilnya nama Osamu berulang kali. Namun tidak sekalipun ia berani menatap langsung wajah yang serupa dengannya itu. Matanya terfokus pada langit yang makin mendung, pada awan kelabu yang berarak, pada tanda bahaya yang makin lama makin mendekat—_

_“Gak usah nangis. Semuanya bukan salahmu.”_

_Osamu masih tak bergeming._

_Atsumu tersenyum kaku. Tangan kanan mengelus lembut punggung yang baru saja ia tepuk, tangan kiri yang terkepal tersembunyi di dalam lengan kimono._

_“Kalau ada yang harus disalahin, semuanya salah **desa ini**.”_

_Ada suara batuk. Atsumu terkekeh._

_“Kalaupun kita harus mati demi desa, kita gak bakal kepisah. Percaya deh.”_

 

**.**

 

( _saat Osamu membuka mata, senyuman Atsumu berubah kelam. Kalau Osamu harus menamakan perasaan mereka saat itu, hanya ada satu yang terlintas di benaknya_ )

 

**.**

 

Kegelapan menyerbu keluar dari dalam jurang. Jeritan ketakutan bercampur ratapan dari mereka yang telah dikorbankan; ia bisa mendengar para pendeta berhamburan menjauhi altar, juga teriakan ngeri dari kejauhan.

 

Di tengah-tengah kekacauan itu, Osamu merentangkan tangan dan memejamkan mata.

 

Ia tidak takut.

 

Osamu berdiri di depan altar, seorang diri di tengah gelimpangan mayat menunggu seseorang.

 

Ia tahu ia tidak sendiri, meski perlahan tubuhnya dipenuhi luka akibat serbuan kegelapan. Ia menunggu, menunggu, dan menunggu—ia tahu pasti sosok itu akan muncul, kembali dari dalam jurang tepat seperti yang mereka rencanakan.

 

(Oh, ya. Semua ini persis seperti yang mereka rencanakan—persis seperti rencana balas dendam yang mereka rancang sejak awal)

 

Saat tawa _Atsumu_ menggema dari kedalaman Hellish Abyss, Osamu tahu mereka telah berhasil.

 

Senyum Osamu merekah.

 

**.**

 

Pelukan Atsumu memang tak lagi hangat, tetapi itu sudah sangat cukup.

 

**.**

 

[“Aku pulang, Samu.”]

 

**.**

 

**.**

**[end]**

**Author's Note:**

> ...saya pun gak tau saya nulis apa. 
> 
> Tbh saya gak pernah main gamenya (makhluk ini penakut ohok), cuma baca artikel gamenya doang pas jaman SMP (yang berarti lebih dari lima tahun yang lalu). Perlu ngobrak-abrik artikel di wiki-nya buat nulis ini, sementara lihat gambar hantunya aja saya udah merinding hiks maafkan saya--
> 
> anyway, thanks for reading~


End file.
